


Spider Kiss

by jkkitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Story for Spook Me 2020Sherlock and John go on a case for a farmer and find something more than expected
Kudos: 2





	Spider Kiss

Sherlock was laying on the couch yelling “Bored” while John was typing with one finger working on their latest case when Mrs. Hudson called, “Client boys.”

Straightening out his dressing gown, Sherlock moved to his chair while John put down the laptop while picking up his pencil and pad for notes.

The client, Mr. Kent, entered shaking and obviously frightened. “Have a seat and don’t be boring,” Sherlock pointed to the wooden chair by the fireplace. 

“Sherlock,” John said giving him a stern look, “Bit not good.”

Waving John off, the doctor looked at the man who was nervously crushing his hat. ‘’What is the problem?”

“Mr. Holmes, I need your help. Something strange has been happening at my farm. So far ten of my cows has bizarrely died.”

“Boring, leave,” Sherlock said turning toward the back of the chair.

“But Mr. Holmes, please. Last night two of my ranch hands died the same way.”

The detective turned toward him. A spark of interest in his eyes, “Go on then, what was so strange about their deaths?”

“It started with my cows. Each night one of my cows died,”

“Cows die, either get to the point or leave,” Sherlock demanded. 

Shaking he said, “We found their bodies completely drained of everything except their skin. We search the area but there were no footprints or tire marks by them. The sheriff just brushed it off as kids. Mr. Holmes no kids could have done that.”

Sherlock sat up straighter, “And the men?”

“I assigned two men yesterday to watch over the herd last night. This morning only their skin was found at the end of the herd.” Kent explained

“And the sheriff’s comment about this?” John asked.

“I didn’t call him, Mr. Holmes. If you would, I thought you would take a look first.”

Standing up Sherlock said, “Dr. Watson and I will be there in a few hours. Keep the site as it is and keep everyone away from it.”

The man smiled, “Thank you,” he pumped John’s hand “Thank you so much I will keep everyone away.” Offering Sherlock his hand, the detective ignored it as he removed his dressing gown replacing it with his suit jacket.

After he left, Sherlock grabbed his coat, “Hurry John, we need to sign those papers for Gary this morning so we’re free to deal with Kent’s problem.”

“First it's Greg and secondly you’re willing to do paperwork without him demanding you to come in to finish it,” John asked surprised.

“I don’t want him interrupting us when we’re looking into Kent’s problem. Now come on John with the two of us doing the paperwork, we can be out by the farm within the two hours, now move it.” Sherlock yelled as he ran down the stairs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On the way to Kent’s farm, Sherlock moved around in his seat restlessly. Finally, John had had it. “What is up with you?”

“Thinking,” Sherlock answered.

“I know when you’re thinking, this is when you know something but decide not to share it. What is going on?” John demanded.

“Remember Dr. Liston?”

“The crackpot who said he could make insects as big as men. Didn’t he get killed in his laboratory explosion?” John asked

“That’s what everyone believed,” Sherlock smiled.

“You don’t think he survived and managed to do it, do you?

“ Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth _,_ ” Sherlock stated before turning to watch the countryside.

Upon arriving, Sherlock jumped out of the Taxi leaving John to pay. Hurrying to where Hunt stood, Sherlock ignored him and began to search the ground surrounding the dead men's skin. John reached Hunt and stood beside him.

“What is Mr. Holmes doing? What remains of the men is over there now way out there.”

Before John could answer, Sherlock called out, “John look at the area around the trees there to see if anything is disturbed.”

“The men,” Kent began.

“They will still be there when we get to them,” Sherlock called out.

When Sherlock and John met, they looked over the body. 

Each body had several puncture wounds, and there was only the skin in the shape of each man with a small piece of bone here and there. “What did you find, John?”

”The men were drained of all their essence except for a small fraction of bone where the joints were. I didn’t find anything in the area around them except disturbed leaves.”

“Oh John you see, but do not observe. Look closely at the skins, the skin is covered with slime along with a trail of it heading toward the trees there. Also, look here,” he pointed to a hole that was shaped like a spade next to the skins. Walking forward he showed the men seven other holes around the body. A little further on there was another set of eight holes.

“Mr. Holmes, what do holes have to do with their deaths? Should I call the sheriff,”

“It won’t show him anything but go ahead. John, we’re going to follow the holes,” Sherlock said as he headed toward the next set of holes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was getting dark when they reached a rocky hill. Sherlock was looking around the hill to determine which way the holes when, “Stop right there Holmes and Watson.” A group of men surrounded them. “Dr. Liston was hoping you’d be called in.” The men searched Watson and Holmes removing Watson's gun.

After binding their hands behind their backs, they were led to a cave. Torches lit the way as they walked further into it. They reached a door and once inside Sherlock fell against a table filled with items. “I thought you were light on your feet,” one of the men laughed pulling him up, cut the binding, and shoved them into a cage. Next to them were three human-sized spiders. One was digging into an eye of the body of a bound man.

“Liston,” Sherlock said as Liston entered the room dressed with a bloody apron. 

“Why am I not surprised, you knew it was me? You’re the person who interfered with the work that I had to blow up my other lab. It did take a while to get myself set back up. Do you like my pets?” 

“Not really. With your intelligence you could be working on saving the ill, instead, you are finding ways to kill them,” Dr. Watson’s voice was one of disappointment.

“Human’s refused to accept my research and laughed at what I was trying to achieve. So they can pay for it now. Bring in the other traitor,” Liston ordered.

Another man, who wasn’t bound, was dragged into the room. His guards stood around him. “You will see what my research has achieved. Put him in the cage,” Liston watched as the man struggled to get away but was forced into a cell next to the spiders. However, although the spiders were staring at the man none of them attempted to attack him. A dirty shirt was thrown into the spiders’ cell which caused them to go wild, tearing it apart.

Slowly the cell wall with the man opened showing a passage to more of the cave. “If I were you,” Liston told the prisoner. “I’d run.”

John and Sherlock watched as Liston blew a whistle once, the spiders moved slowly toward the man who began running through the cave. The cell wall opened revealing a passage this time so that the spiders would be able to go after the man. However, they stood there. Litson blew the whistle twice, and the spiders moved to the opening before stopping.

Litson turned toward John and Sherlock as a screen lowered in their cell. “I knew you wouldn’t be curious as to what killed those cows, but the men would catch your attention. Now let me show you what my pets can do.”

Liston blew the whistle three times and the spiders took off after the man. They watch the passage of the spiders until they reached the man, and Liston blew twice. The spiders stopped, their front legs and fangs waving in aggravation. 

“As you see Mr. Holmes, I have trained them to listen to me. They want that meal but know they must wait. When I blow the whistle four times they will wrap him in their web,” and he demonstrated. The prisoner was soon completely covered. “But we all know that what they really want is to eat the prey. Liston blew five times and the spiders attacked sucking the man dry. After they were finished they returned to their cell where Liston stood between them, petting them as if they were dogs.

“Now gentlemen, it’s your turn. Mr. Holmes, you have interfered with my research too often.”

The guards entered the cell leaving the door unlocked, guns trained on the two forcing John and Sherlock in front of the back wall of the cell. “Good-bye, gentlemen. Soon you’ll join one another in the stomach of my pets.”

The guard stood behind the two men giving them a push toward the tunnel. “Vatican cameos,” Sherlock called out. 

Sherlock blew the whistle five times that he had pocketed when he fell against the table. John and Sherlock turned attacking the men holding the gun on them. Screams could be heard from Liston who was still in the spider cage causing his men to turn toward the screams.

John and Sherlock knocked the guards unconscious as they turned to see why Liston was screaming.

After binding the hands of the guard and closing all the walls to the tunnels, Sherlock called Lestrade.

“You have who and what? And what do you need?” the DI screamed in the phone frustrated with the surprises the two of them cause him.

“You know I hate repeating myself, Graham. I would suggest you come immediately.” Sherlock said before hanging up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John and Sherlock sat through the lecture from Greg once more. “Next time call the police before you pull another stunt like this. Do you understand?” Greg demanded.

Sherlock stood up wrapping his coat around him walking out. “Do you understand Sherlock?” the DI demanded.

John smiled, “I’ll talk to him.” He said as he followed his partner out of the office.


End file.
